Cadin Rendar: Knight Fall
by Jason Rey
Summary: Taking place in the dying days of the Republic, this is the story of the Jedi that nobody would listen to, until it was too late.


_Dear Reader: This story is less of a fan fiction, and more of a biography of my role-playing, non-canon character from Star Wars, Cadin Rendar. I have had this character in my head and added to his story for years and was inspired to write this after hearing 'Cyborg Chase' by Toxxify on YouTube. I don't know how much of this is canon and most of this is made up by me; I've only done a little research, so please forgive me if any of this inaccurate. Warning: This story was written for those who have seen the Star Wars Prequels as there are spoilers for those films here. Enjoy._

 _Rated: Guidance. Some scenes may be unsuitable for younger readers_

Cadin Rendar: Knight Fall

by Jason Rey

Dated 6 years BBY.

To Commander of Rebel Forces, Mon Mothma.

Ma'am. Your orders to me were as follows.

It is believed that high in the ranks of the Imperial Forces, possibly second only to the Emperor himself, is one Darth Vader. The moniker 'Darth' has only traditionally been used for members of the Sith, dark side users of the Force. If Darth Vader is a Force user with the Sith, he is therefore a very dangerous individual indeed. It is also believed that Darth Vader was once the Jedi known as Anakin Skywalker. You are tasked with finding information about Anakin Skywalker and his most consistent advisory so that we may find a weakness in Darth Vader.

Ma'am

It is true that Darth Vader was once the Jedi known as Anakin Skywalker. Rebel Intelligence believes that the Jedi, Obi Wan Kenobi killed the Sith member known as Darth Maul on Naboo about 26 years ago. As you are no doubt aware, Senator Palpatine of Naboo is the same Emperor Palpatine, leader of the Empire. Following the death of Darth Maul on Naboo, we believe that Palpatine, in search of a new apprentice, hired the Dark Jedi, Count Dooku and used him to lure the Jedi, Anakin Skywalker to the Dark Side and join him as a member of the Sith around the time of Order 66 about 13 years ago.

For more information about Anakin Skywalker and his turn to the Dark Side, please read to documents codenamed as the following:

The Phantom Menace, Attack of the Clones and Revenge of the Sith.

In response to your orders, I have found a number of sources that tell us about Anakin Skywalker's most consistent advisory prior to Order 66. It is with regret that I tell you however, that this Jedi, Cadin Rendar, died about five years after Order 66 together with a number of other Jedi. I therefore do not believe that information about this man could help find a weakness in Darth Vader. However, should I be wrong, I have compiled all the information we have on Cadin Render and have formed the biography below.

Please note: Most of what we know about Cadin Rendar and his story comes classified Jedi records from the years before Order 66 and classified Imperial records in the years after Order 66.

Part the First: Cadin Rendar's early life.

In order to explain Cadin Rendar's early life properly, I should first explain how the Jedi were trained from their entry into the Order. Most Jedi were chosen from a very early age, most being around the age of five years old. At that age, you were given the rank of Youngling and began your first phase of training. Phase one of Jedi training centred around the basics of using the Force and the use of the lightsaber. At the age of around ten years old, you were chosen by an older Padawan Learner, took on the rank of Padawan and started your second phase of training. It was usually during this phase that you chose the Lightsaber form that you would go on to train in. After your future Master took the Jedi Trials, became a Jedi Knight and was able to start training you, you then became a Padawan Learner and started your third phase of Jedi training at around fifteen to seventeen years of age. It was during this phase that you trained extensively in the Lightsaber Combat Form you go on to try and master. You would also build your own Lightsaber and choose the Youngling you that you yourself would train when you became a Jedi Knight. In some cases, Younglings could be chosen by older Jedi who had already trained others.

Cadin Rendar was born c.42 years BBY, on Corellia to a family that some say was wealthy. You are possibly aware of the famed smuggler Dash Rendar. Whether Cadin and Dash Rendar were related is unknown. It is possible that Cadin Rendar was a member of Dash's extended family, but not immediately related; Dash has red hair and green eyes while Cadin had brown hair and brown eyes. We believe that Dash Rendar may know something through family about Cadin, but we have not been able to talk to him about this yet.

As with most Jedi, Cadin was chosen at a very early age, taken away from his family and taken to Coruscant. By all accounts, Cadin was extremely intelligent and displayed an unusually high connection to the Force, especially for such a young age.

At some point after joining the Order, Cadin began to be visited on numerous occasions by a Force Ghost; one who is skilled in the use of the Force and has returned from the Force after death. This Force Ghost named herself as Bastila Shan. Whether this Force Ghost was truly Bastila Shan or not is unknown. Bastila Shan was a young female Jedi from nearly four thousand years earlier during the time of the Old Republic. Against the Jedi Code, Bastila Shan had a romantic relationship with the famed Jedi, Revan. It is unknown how many times Bastila visited Cadin, when the visits started or why she appeared to Cadin in the first place. Even after extensive research, we can still only theorise. Some believe that Bastila saw something in Cadin that she saw in Revan, while others believe that Bastila might have recognised Cadin as a reincarnation of Revan; or there may have been another reason altogether. Whatever the reason, it is known that this Bastila Shan appeared to Cadin on numerous occasions throughout is life, but these meetings were kept secret from the rest of the Order. She would eventually teach this Force Ghost ability to Jedi Master, Qui Gon Jinn at Cadin's insistence.

As a Youngling at the age of nine years old, Cadin was chosen by the Padawan Learner, Obi Wan Kenobi to become his apprentice after Kenobi took the Jedi Trials and became a Jedi Knight. However, on Naboo 26 years ago, Darth Maul mortally wounded the Master, Qui Gon Jinn. After Kenobi killed Darth Maul, Qui Gon Jinn, with his dying words and believing Anakin Skywalker to be the prophesied Chose One that would bring balance to the Force, made Obi Wan Kenobi promise to take on Anakin Skywalker as his apprentice, thus leaving Cadin without anyone to train him.

Not long afterwards, Cadin was taken on by the female Jedi, Eliene Harlan. While being taught as a Padawan and Padawan Learner, Cadin was taugh Jedi Consular, with a green Lightsaber, due to his extreme intelligence, and unusually close links to the Force. He was initially taught Lightsaber Combat Form VI, otherwise known as the Niman, or Way of the Rancor. This was mostly taught to those who preferred negotiation to combat and was a kind of 'Jack of all traits' Form, amalgamating elements of the previous five forms; and so he was highly flexible in combat. In order to expand his skills, he was also given limited instructions in Form V, the Djem So, otherwise known as the Shien or Way of the Krayt Dragon.

After he was chosen by Eliene, Cadin was taken to the Crystal Caves on Dantooine and built his personal Lightsaber, that he named the Iron Maiden, possibly after Eliene due to her strict teachings. The Iron Maiden was really two Lightsabers, both with green blades. The first was a standard Lightsaber with a 32nich blade. The second had a single-handed Lightsaber hilt with a 12inch blade. These two weapons could be used either individually, or the second hilt could be attached to the first two create something akin to a double-bladed Lightsaber with one blade shorter than the other. With the shorter blade ignited, the longer blade could only reach 25inches; but with only one blade ignited, the longer blade could reach 32inches.

Between the ages on ten and fourteen years old, Cadin apparently began to see something wrong with Anakin Skywalker. It is unknown what this entailed, but on numerous occasions, Cadin tried to tell Eliene, Anakin's master, Obi Wan Kenobi and then Yoda and the Jedi Council about Anakin. At first, they believed that this was due to Cadin's jealousy of Anakin; probably believing Anakin to be the prophesied Chosen One.

Eventually, only Jodie and Mace Windu would listen to Cadin and his warnings about Anakin Skywalker; Cadin was believed to be a Grey Jedi, one who does not follow the Jedi Code, demoted from Padawan and sent to be one of the ReDyre Knights. The ReDyre Knights were a group of Grey Jedi who were tasked with hunting Dark Jedi, Force users who used exclusively Dark Side powers. The ReDyre Knights were so secretive and security conscience that almost nothing is known about them and their entire existence was unknown to all other than the Jedi Masters seated on the Council. The only information we have on them at all are a small number of classified documents that were stolen from the Imperial archives.

As a member of the ReDyre Knights, Cadin was advised to build another Lightsaber; should he be exiled from the Order altogether, as many Redyre Knights were, the Iron Maiden would be taken away from him and dismantled. We believe that it was around this time that he returned to Dantooine and built another Lightsaber, the Thunder Child, that he built out of parts from an old speeder bike; and like the Iron Maiden had a green blade.

Also during this period, he received extensive training in Lightsaber Combat Form VII, Juyo. Due to the nature of Juyo and its closeness to the Dark Side, this was a form rarely taught to the Jedi and only Jedi Master Mace Windu was able to master it properly, hence he was the only Jedi to use a purple Lightsaber. Training in this form may also have contributed to Cadin's later turn to the Dark Side.

When he was about 17 years old, Cadin and six other ReDyre Knights went with Jedi, Aayla Secura, Quinlan Vos and Kit Fisto to hunt a group of Dark Jedi known as the Sam-Jar Cult, a dangerous group of cyborg Force users. We believe that it was during this mission that Cadin started a romantic relationship with Aayla Secura, even though she was in a romantic relationship with Kit Fisto; both of these relationships were against the Jedi Code that forbids romance of any kind among the Jedi. We know that over the next few years, Cadin continued his relationship with Aayla and this relationship produced a daughter, Shia Rendar; a half-human, half-blue Twi-lek girl.

As a member of the ReDyre Knights, Cadin continued to try and tell others that something was wrong with Anakin Skywalker. Also during this period, Cadin apparently started to sense that something terrible was about to happen, even though he was unsure as to what. Again, the Jedi Council would not listen to Cadin and again put it down to Cadin's jealousy of Anakin, as well as him being a Grey Jedi trained in Juyo. It is now believed that Cadin could sense something was wrong, even if others like Jedi Master Yoda could not. Due to his extreme intelligence and his closeness to the Force, we now believe that what he could sense was the return of the Sith, but as he was exiled to the ReDyre Knights, he wasn't listened to until it was too late. At the age of 22, Cadin was exiled from the Jedi Order altogether and as he was forewarned about, the Iron Maiden was taken away and dismantled in front of him.

Part the Second: Cadin Rendar in Exile

The Jedi Council believed that the Dark Lord of the Sith, we now know to be Chancellor/Emperor Palpatine, was attempting to recruit a new apprentice. Considering Cadin's extreme intelligence, closeness to the Force, high level of skill with Lightsaber Combat form VI, knowledge in Form V and apparent extensive training in Form VII, the Jedi Council could not afford to let Cadin turn to the Dark Side and join the Sith. The Order felt they needed to keep an eye on Cadin and so they got him a job. This job was a waiter in a restaurant across the street from the Jedi Temple. During this period, Eliene was tasked with preventing Cadin from turning to the Dark Side and keeping him in check. Despite this being an obviously boring and mundane existence, Cadin kept Shia with him in the restaurant and at his home, possibly due to Aayla's insistence; Shia would be taken into the Jedi Order, away from Aayla and Cadin who would both be exiled from the Order. Whether Jodie knew about Shia before Cadin's exile, or Cadin's relationship with Aayla is unknown, but we believe that by the time of Order 66 and the Great Jedi Purge, she was aware of both Shia's existence and Cadin's relationship with Aayla.

Please note: The following comes from copied security hologram records, from the restaurant where Cadin worked and from inside the Jedi Temple. These records are now in the Imperial Archives.

One night, c.19 years BBY, Eliene visited Cadin in the restaurant and talked about his exile and about Shia. During the visit, they could both sense a disturbance in the Force. The timing of this 'disturbance in the Force' coincided with the death of Jedi Master Mace Windu at the hands of Anakin Skywalker and Chancellor Palpatine. Some time later, they both noticed Clone Troopers sealing off the streets and the airspace around the Jedi Temple, together with Anakin Skywalker leading Clone Troopers up the steps towards the Jedi Temple. Cadin told his boss, restaurant owner Fell Cowen, to look after Shia while he a Eliene would enter the Jedi Temple. Cadin then got out the Thunder Child and left the restaurant with Eliene.

Inside the Temple, the Jedi Temple Guard met the Clone Troopers and, led by Anakin Skywalker, the Clone Troopers attacked. After the Temple Guard raised the alarm and warned of a breach in security, they were soon joined by other Jedi. Not long afterwards, Cadin and Eliene entered the Temple and tried to aid the Jedi.

After about fifty minutes of fighting, Eliene sensed something. She told Cadin that she sensed Younglings, frightened and in danger. She told Cadin they were in the Council Chambers and told him to hurry. Some time later in the Council Chambers, Anakin Skywalker entered alone, and one of the Younglings asked him:

+++ Master Skywalker, there are too many of them. What are we going to do? +++

Anakin Skywalker's response was to ignite his Lightsaber. Behind him, the doors opened to reveal Cadin who said the words:

+++ Anakin! Do you want to try that with me first? +++

Cadin and Anakin then fought in a duel that lasted for more than an hour. During this duel, Clone Troopers attempted to break into the Council Chambers while the Younglings tried to keep the door locked. Anakin fired Force Lightening at Cadin, who caught it with his Lightsaber. The Clone Troopers again tried to break through the door to the Council Chambers which the Younglings could not hold alone. Cadin used the Force to try and keep the door closed with his left hand while holding off Anakin's Force Lightening with his right. While Cadin was being overwhelmed by this, some Younglings tried to attack Anakin who brushed them aside easily. Anakin then tried to Force Choke one of the Younglings while keep the Force Lightening on Cadin. Despite the strain on Cadin, he opened the Council Chamber door to the Clone Troopers, allowed the Force Lightening to pass him and hit the Clone Troopers destroying them; he then swung at Anakin who back-flipped out of the window to a waiting speeder. Anakin Skywalker would later return to the Temple and continued to kill Jedi. The Youngling Anakin tried to Force Choke survived, but was in need of medical attention which Cadin provided. Cadin then led the surviving Younglings out of the Council Chambers. We believe that it was about this time that Aayla Secura was killed by Clone Troopers on Felucia as part of is now known as the Great Jedi Purge.

Before his duel with Cadin, Anakin Skywalker had watched as a several of Jedi, including several Younglings, were surrounded and killed by Clone Troopers in the Main Hall. After leading the Younglings through the Jedi Temple, avoiding contact with the Clone Troopers where possible, Cadin came into the Main Hall, found the Jedi that Anakin Skywalker had watched killed earlier, and broke down crying. Several Clones came into the hall and Cadin told the Younglings to run before attacking the Clone Troopers. The Younglings ran into Eliene and twelve other Jedi who tried to help Cadin fight the Clones. Eliene told Cadin they couldn't win this fight and she convinced him to withdraw. The surviving Jedi made it to the main hanger, found a transport and fought their way out of the Temple. Six Jedi, including two Younglings were killed in this retreat.

Later that night, after retrieving Shia, Cadin found the Republic Freighter, the Stellar Envoy and used this ship to transport the Jedi away from Coruscant. Cadin had earlier used this ship to fight against the invasion of Coruscant by General Grievous. While retreating from Coruscant, they came across Bale Organa's ship, the Tantive IV; on board, was Jedi Master Yoda. Cadin argued with Yoda and accused him of not listening to him; if he had, Anakin would not have turned to Dark Side, and none of this would have happened. Cadin was so upset with Yoda that he had to be taken away and calmed down by Eliene. Master Yoda told Cadin and the Jedi to get as far into the Outer Rim as they could and to not return to Coruscant. Cadin and the Jedi took the Stellar Envoy to the outer Rims just as Obi Wan Kenobi found the Tantive IV. Regretting what he had done by allowing the Sith to take control, the Gungun Jar Jar Binks eventually accompanied Cadin and the Jedi into exile, returning to Naboo only for the funeral of Padme Skywalker.

Part the Third: The Jedi in Exile

The further they get into the Outer Rim it becomes almost impossible to track Cadin's and the Jedi's movements and so not much is known about their movements during the following five years.

What we do know is that Cadin and the Jedi escaped to an unknown location and attempted to set up a new colony; the name of this planet was not kept in Imperial records. All we know about this five-year period is that at some point, Cadin turned to Death Sticks in order to cope with the stress of what he'd been through; even though the Jedi, despite lack of medical evidence, had been told for several decades that Death Sticks tended to kill off Midichlorians.

After five years however, Jar Jar Binks unwittingly led the Empire and Darth Vader to the colony's location. Believing Jar Jar had betrayed them, Cadin killed Jar Jar Binks, sealing his own fate and, despite his loyalty to the Jedi and his daughter, turned to the Dark Side. Cadin had Eliene take Shia away while he, with the Thunder Child, covered their escape. The Empire attacked the colony in a battle which lasted for several hours. It is known Cadin Rendar died during the battle together with the other Jedi. The only Jedi to live through this battle were Eliene and Shia. What happened to Shia or Eliene following this battle, is at present, unknown. Although Rebel Intelligence believes they survived for at least a year afterwards and there are unconfirmed reports that they survived for several years afterwards.

We believe that the Stellar Envoy accompanied Cadin and the Jedi, and we believe that Eliene and Shia used the ship to escape the Empire. The currant whereabouts of the Stellar Envoy are unknown but we believe that the Stellar Envoy has been sold and resold over the years, and possibly even goes by another name today.

Most information about Cadin's final battle has been erased from Imperial records and that is why we know so little about it. We can only speculate as to why the Empire would want to cover up where this battle took place, what happened during this battle and its aftermath, but Rebel Intelligence believes that something bad happened; something so bad that the Empire wants to erase all evidence of it. Rebel Intelligence will continue to investigate where this planet was and what happened there, but I fear it will be some time before we have any answers.

Your obedient servant

Lt. Colonel Jason Rey; Rebel Intelligence.

+++ REPORT ENDS +++


End file.
